shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Corsair
Corsair is the fourth bodyguard of Titan, met in Act VII: Chapter 3. Like all other bodyguards of Titan, he is the evil counterpart of Shadow from another dimension. In that dimension, he was not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. Corsair takes over Wasp's fleet after he defeats her in the other world. He reveals that by answering the call of the ocean, he has unlocked his full power and potential. Since Wasp was weak, he took over her fleet after defeating her in battle and has now become a well known and feared pirate. The only laws he follows are the ones he makes himself and now he is free to kill anyone who stands in his way. After he is defeated, he claims that he will now have to spill innocent blood in order to make up for his failure as the ocean "does not excuse mistakes". Equipment Corsair uses Plasma Rifle as his weapon of choice. He wears Barbarian Armor as Armor. His ranged weapons of choice are Mortal Thorns. He uses Torturer's Rage as Magic. Perks and Enchantments Corsair utilizes perks and enchantments that help him with his attacks and defense (just like Shadow and Titan's other Bodyguards). *'Helm Breaker' A 25% chance to increase Corsair's Head Hit damage by 59% for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage' A 30% chance to increase damage by 49% for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker' A 30% chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Ricochet' A 40% chance to block all damage from an incoming ranged attack. *'Avenger' A 35% chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with with 141% damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. Only in Eclipse replays. *'Lifesteal' Corsair's Plasma Rifle is enchanted with Lifesteal, giving him a chance on every successful hit to replenish his health by 250% of damage dealt to the players. *'Magic Recharge' Corsair's Armor and head are enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving him chance to increase his magic recharge from taking a hit by 700%. *'Enfeeble' Corsair's ranged weapons is enchanted with Enfeeble, giving him a chance to weaken players' attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. Reward * 969 Credits * 8,000,000 XP Quotes * Answering the call of the ocean granted me freedom! Now, the only true law is my law. And any who stand in my way - I'll feed them to the sea devil! - Corsair's first words * Wasp was weak! Now her fleet is mine. When the land rats see my black banner heaving, they know death is coming to their towns, death with my face! - Before fighting him * The ocean does not excuse mistakes. I shall now have to atone for my failure - atone with blood of innocents. Is that the victory you wanted? - After he is defeated Trivia * Corsair's Plasma Rifle has different enchantment than the one in the shop. * He and the other Bodyguards of Titan (except for Guru) use gem weapons. * Like Shadow, he and the other Bodyguards of Titan utilize both perks and enchantments. * He is the only character in the game who wears a western-style armor. Category:Titan's Bodyguards Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bodyguards